


Distance

by kyaappucino



Category: VIXX
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, i actually wrote something that wasn't neo, kinda cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6543310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyaappucino/pseuds/kyaappucino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hongbin and Wonshik had tried sleeping in one bed, their bodies flush together as they slept–and for the most part, it hadn’t turned out so well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distance

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble. Hopefully cute, because...well in my head it was...xD

Hongbin and Wonshik had tried sleeping in one bed, their bodies flush together as they slept–and for the most part, it hadn’t turned out so well. They weren’t like Hakyeon and Taekwoon, who fell asleep in each other’s arms so often–it was no wonder they called the 90-line their parents.

There was something charming about the way the taller, broader Taekwoon would try to make himself as tiny as possible to fit in Hakyeon’s arms–at least, from what they’ve seen in the photos Sanhyuk had taken of them before they woke up. It was so cute that Wonshik had wanted to try it, and Hongbin wasn’t the kind of person who would refuse his boyfriend without trying it out at least once. So they did, leaving one mattress empty. For a time, Hongbin enjoyed cuddling with Wonshik, feeling the rapper’s gentle fingers card through his hair, kisses pressed to his jaw, low rumbling words of “I love you” ringing in his ears. Hongbin enjoyed fitting in Wonshik’s arms, liked feeling the hard plane of the rapper’s abs as he slept, and for the most part enjoyed kissing Wonshik, their lips pressed together as they slept.

But there were times when sleeping beside Wonshik was an experience that Hongbin would rather not have, especially when Wonshik’s dreams turned violent and he would end up kicking Hongbin awake, a flurry of curses rising from the flower boy’s throat. Luckily it was never hard enough to bruise, but it was enough for Hongbin to roll out of Wonshik’s bed and returning to his own. 

#

After a particularly long and grueling dance practice in preparation for their comeback, Hongbin had grabbed Wonshik’s wrist and whispered in his ear, “can we sleep in separate beds? I just…I don’t want to wake up with your foot on my face.”

He saw the downcast look in Wonshik’s eyes and nearly took it back, but the rapper nodded, too tired to argue. Hongbin stroked Wonshik’s wrist affectionately and mouthed an apology, but the other man just smiled and said teasingly, “It’s okay…you were a space hoarder anyways.”

Hongbin laughed and replied, “So are you!”

They’d both agreed to it, and laid their mattresses side by side. Before falling asleep, Hongbin had turned over to his side and watched Wonshik, who had already closed his eyes, arm outstretched and open, as if waiting for Hongbin to cuddle up next to him. Offstage, the rapper could be quite sweet and affectionate and that made Hongbin smile; his boyfriend loved him so much. It was a small price to pay to be hit every now and again, but tonight he didn’t really want any more pain than the amount that was currently coursing through every limb.

They worked so hard just to please their Starlights, after all. After each other, Starlights were the loves of their lives, and they wanted to give a stage that their devoted fans would be proud of.

Yawning, Hongbin pulled up the covers and slept, stretching out his other arm so that his fingers and Wonshik’s were touching each other, before sliding into slumber.

#

Wonshik felt heat and a heaviness on his chest, and that’s what woke him up. He blinked a few times, sleepily, and looked down to see Hongbin, curled up with his head on Wonshik’s chest, listening to his heartbeat.

“I thought you wanted to sleep in separate beds?” He murmured, pressing a kiss into Hongbin’s hair. It had been a long time since they’d slept like this, slept like Taekwoon and Hakyeon had been every night since they’d gotten together. 

“Shut up…” Hongbin replied sleepily, tightening his hold onto Wonshik’s middle, making the other man chuckle, Wonshik’s fingers tracing tiny patterns on Hongbin’s back. They had a free day today, and after all the work they’ve put in, they deserve to sleep in a little.

 


End file.
